Romance in the Fun Pack
by Pencil Domino Junior
Summary: Five boys and five girls make the fun pack. Although they're too shy to admit it, they all have a crush on another member. Which couple will be the first to admit their feelings? Or will none of them be confident enough? Problems are going on for Pencil Domino Junior. She got in a fight with her best friend and another special friend is avoiding her. Will things work out? Or not?
1. To the library!

It was a nice day at Emerald Hill Middle School. An orange velociraptor was carrying some books through the hall.

"Hi Pencil!" called a voice. The raptor whirled around upon hearing her name. Unfortunately, she tripped and fell over.

A red-orange raptor ran over and helped her up.

"Sorry," he said nervously, "I didn't mean to startle you…"

"It's alright, Fire." Pencil said. She looked around nervously.

"Where are you off to?" she asked.

"I'm off to the library!" Fire said, "Do you want to come?"

"No thanks, I don't really like reading all that much." Pencil said.

"Alright then, bye." Fire said. He walked away. Pencil watched sadly as the 12-year-old walked down the hallway and out of sight. She sighed sadly. She really liked Fire, and wished to be with him as much as possible. She made up her mind then and there.

Several pairs of eyes stared as the orange raptor ran through the crowd of students.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Pencil exclaimed as she bolted through the hall.

She nearly ran over a red alligator with flame-like green hair.

"Hey! Watch it!" the alligator shouted. Then she realised who it was.

"Oh! Hi Pencil!"

But Pencil just ran straight past.

"Hey! Wait up!" the alligator ran after Pencil.

"Pencil! Wait for me!" she called out to her friend. But unfortunately for her, Pencil didn't hear.

Then the alligator got a sneaky grin. She did a big leap through the air and landed right on top of Pencil's back.

"Yaaaagh!" Pencil didn't see who it was and shrieked as she kept running, trying to get her off.

"Go Yoshi!" the alligator screamed wildly. Pencil recognised her voice and whirled around sharply.

"Alemara?" Pencil asked. Alemara fell off of Pencil's back with a crash.

"Yes, it's me…" she said, looking at the ceiling.

Pencil helped her up.

"You scared me there, Allie!" Pencil said in shock.

"Sorry," Alemara giggled. Then she stopped.

"Why are you in such a rush?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! Bye!" Pencil ran off again. Alemara bolted after her.

"WALK!" a teacher yelled after them.

"Sorry…" Alemara said as she stopped. Pencil stopped too.

"Where are you off to?" Alemara asked Pencil as they walked together.

"To the library," Pencil said. Alemara snickered.

"Since when do you like reading?" she asked, trying to stifle her giggles.

"You know, books aren't the only things at the library!" Pencil snapped. Then she stopped.

"So…" Alemara said, "You like something else at the library. Something…or someone?" Alemara had a sneaky look on her face now.

Pencil gulped and blushed. Most of Pencil's friends by now had some idea about the close friendship between her and Fire. Only Fire had no clue that Pencil liked him.

"Stop it Alemara…" Pencil muttered shyly.


	2. Spying on a close friend

They walked into the library. Pencil snuck around the corner. Alemara dashed after her.

"Wait Pencil!" she called. Of course she called out quietly since they were in a library.

"Shh!" Pencil shushed her as they stopped behind a bookshelf, "Look!"

They peered over the bookshelf and saw the young red-orange raptor sitting down on the couch reading a book. Pencil had to stand on her tiptoes just to see over the bookshelf.

"Need a lift?" Alemara whispered as she started to pick up Pencil.

"But then you won't be able to see," Pencil said quietly.

"It's ok. I don't have a crush on him like you do." Alemara gave a sneaky wink towards Pencil.

Pencil blushed again as Alemara lifted her up off the ground. Pencil peered over the bookshelf and stared at her crush.

"Alemara, are you sure this is a good idea?" Pencil whispered, "I mean we're spying on someone that we both care about…"

"But in different ways," Alemara interrupted, "Hey, it was your idea. I'm just helping because I love to see couples get together."

"Hey, I'm the matchmaker here!" Pencil said softly.

"Well if you don't want to spy on him, then talk to him!" Alemara hissed.

"Nah, let's just stick with spying," Pencil said, going back to watching Fire. Pencil was a very shy person at school, especially around Fire. Although she did feel nervous just spying on him.

Just then, a blue raptor walked into the library.

"Hey Alemara, it looks like your boyfriend is here." Pencil said upon seeing him. Alemara turned her head to see.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Now it was Alemara's turn to blush.

"I love revenge…" Pencil muttered evilly.

The blue raptor walked over.

"Hi Allie."

Alemara blushed again.

"Hi, Wet!"

"What are you doing?" Wet asked, pointing to Pencil.

"Lifting up Pencil…" Alemara trailed off.

"Because…?"

"Uh, we're spying on someone…" Alemara was unsure whether to trust Wet if she told him that they were spying on his younger brother.

"Could you guys keep it down?" Pencil whispered, "I'm just amazed he hasn't heard us yet!"

"Probably because he's so wrapped up in reading his book." Alemara said.

"Who are you talking about?" Wet demanded. Alemara got startled and lost her balance. She ran from side to side so she wouldn't drop Pencil. Unfortunately, Alemara was a small skinny girl who couldn't carry someone taller than her for very long.

"WHOA!" Pencil went toppling over the bookshelf. Luckily for her, she landed next to Fire on the couch.

Fire looked at her in confusion.


	3. Three boys and three girls

"Hi." Pencil said.

"Hi, Pencil! I didn't think you liked reading!" Fire said, although he sounded cheerful.

"Well, there's other stuff in the library besides books, you know," said Pencil. Luckily for her, Fire did not have the same answer as Alemara.

"Well, I'm glad you're here!" Fire said, moving a bit closer to Pencil. Pencil blushed.

"I wanted to show you this." Fire pointed to the book. Pencil peered closer. It was a book on vampires.

"I was wondering if you knew how to draw vampires or anything…" Fire said.

"Well, uh, not really, but I can draw bats!" Pencil said, "Not very well, though…"

"It's alright, Pencil. I also want to know if anything's been bothering you lately."

"Uh…why would you think that?" Pencil asked. But she knew why he asked that.

Pencil had been acting strange lately. She felt more nervous around Fire than usual. Usually Pencil was at least confident enough to talk to Fire instead of spying on him. Although Pencil was shy, she was also honest.

"Uh, do you want to know why I randomly fell on the couch?" Pencil said, blushing.

"Uh, now that you mention it, why did you fall off the bookshelf?" Fire asked, "And are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Pencil trailed off, "It's just that…"

All of a sudden, a blue crocodile stomped in, followed by a dark green stegosaurus.

"I asked you for the herbs, and you make a tornado of leaves?!" the crocodile yelled.

"Well, I just thought you'd find it amusing!" the stegosaurus shouted back.

"Hi Tamalex! Hi Headache!" Pencil said, looking around the corner.

"Hi, Pencil…" the crocodile said, sitting down on a chair.

"Tamalex, what's up?" Pencil asked curiously.

"Well, Headache and I HAD to be cooking partners because we were the only ones left! And Headache is the worst partner ever!" Tamalex yelled.

"And yet you have a crush on him…" Alemara stated, coming around the corner.

"Oh, hi Allie!" Tamalex said, hugging her little sister and completely ignoring her comment.

Wet came around the corner.

"No love for me?" he asked. Headache walked up to him and high-fived him.

"Don't talk to Tamalex," said Headache, "I'm annoyed with her."

"Again!?" Wet exclaimed, "What is it this time?"

"She didn't like my joke about making a tornado of leaves instead of giving her herbs." Headache said, "I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit."

"Well, I just wanted to finish the soup so I could play DS!" Tamalex yelled back.

"Jeez guys, stop arguing! Besides, I know that deep down you two care for each other!" Wet smirked.

Headache and Tamalex both whacked him, their faces turning red.

"HEY!" Alemara shouted, rushing up to his side, "Don't do that!"

"Hey, you both hit me at the same time! That's kinda romantic!" Wet said. Alemara rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh, Wet!" she said, facepalming herself. Headache and Tamalex looked like they were about to tear Wet to shreds.

Fire and Pencil were just watching the whole thing.

"Uh, ok then…" Pencil muttered.

"You were saying?" Fire asked. Pencil suddenly remembered what they had been talking about and blushed.

"Oh, uh, well, Alemara and I were kinda, er, spying on you…" Pencil said nervously.

Flames appeared around Fire's body.

"You were?" Fire asked, "But…why?"

"Well, Alemara only did it because I thought of it! So, uh, don't blame her!" Pencil closed her eyes, scared.

"I think Tamalex has a negative influence on you and Alemara." Fire said.

"Why?" Pencil asked.

"Because she seems like the type who would do that." Fire whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Tamalex yelled. She picked up Fire by the shirt.

"HEY! Stop that, Tamalex!" Pencil tried to make Tamalex let go of Fire.

"Fine, have it your way, lovebirds." Tamalex let go of Fire. He landed in Pencil's arms, causing them both to blush.

"Thanks, Pencil…" Fire said, looking away.

"ANY-way…" Tamalex muttered rolling her eyes as Pencil put Fire down on the ground.

"I came here to study." Wet said, walking over to the bookshelf. Alemara followed him.

"Well, we should at least _try_ to get good marks…" Fire said, grabbing Pencil by the arm and dragging her over to the bookshelf as well. Headache and Tamalex glared at each other and followed.

Wet grabbed a book.

"Let's read about the history of motorcycles!" he said.

"Let's read something more exciting like this vampire book!" Pencil said getting the book off of the couch Fire had been sitting on. The six friends peered at the book.

"Hey, it says here that vampires are extremely annoying!" Pencil exclaimed, "Remind you of anyone? A certain little bunny rabbit-?"

"If you're talking about Cookie-" Fire said, facepalming, "Seriously, that's one of the few things that you and I disagree on! What do you find so annoying about Cookie anyway?"

Pencil thought for a moment. When she had what she thought was a good excuse, she answered.

"She tripped me over!"

"Yeah, by accident! And she apologised!" Fire said, rolling his eyes.

"And she stayed in my camping tent while I was getting changed!" Pencil tried another reason.

Fire blushed at this comment. He then shook his head.

"Ok, so maybe she did that. But does she really deserve to be accused of being a vampire?" Fire rolled his eyes again.

"I think Pencil is over-reacting." Wet said, rolling his eyes.

"Why is everyone rolling their eyes?!" Alemara exclaimed. Everyone stared at her, including Wet.

Alemara blushed.

"Why is everyone looking at meeeeeeee!?" Alemara wailed.

"Calm down, Allie!" Wet put his arm around her. Alemara blushed harder.

Tamalex rolled her eyes.

"SERIOUSLY!" Alemara shouted. Wet squeezed a little tighter.

"What are you doing, trying to crush her?" Pencil inquired.

"What? I don't have a crush on her!" Wet exclaimed in alarm, and accidentally squeezed Alemara too hard. Alemara fainted.

"ALLIE!" Wet was alarmed.

"**And it's all your fault!**" Fire, Pencil, Headache and Tamalex all chanted at once, pointing at Wet in unison.

"No, seriously, we've got to take her to sick bay!" Tamalex was a sneaky type, but she was worried about her little sister.

Pencil and Tamalex carried Alemara to sick bay, with the three element brothers following behind.


	4. An odd couple

Meanwhile, at Green Hill Elementary School, two young female pterodactyls were eating lunch and giggling.

"Who do you like better, Fire, Wet, or Headache?" asked the pink one.

"Why?" the yellow one inquired.

"Because, Lolly, I want to be your sister in law one day if you marry one of my brothers!" the pink dino said, smirking.

"Sorry, Puff, but they're all middle school age and I don't have feelings for any of them," Lolly said, "Besides, I'll already be your sister in law when you marry _my_ brother Mac!"

Puff blushed.

"True…" she said, her cheeks were a darker pink than her normal skin tone.

Lolly giggled at her friend's embarrassment. Puff looked over at her, slightly annoyed.

All of a sudden, Lolly stopped and stared.

"What? What is it Lolly?" Puff asked curiously.

Lolly looked away in embarrassment. Puff looked over in the direction Lolly had just been looking and smirked.

A silver-blue lizard/raptor hybrid was walking straight through the football field in the distance in front of them. He was reading a book and didn't notice a football flying towards his head.

Lolly immediately noticed and took action. She ran as fast as she could and jumped straight over Axel's head, catching the football and scoring a touchdown.

Axel just stared at her.

"That kid stole my touchdown!" a voice shouted.

"What?" Lolly asked in a worried tone.

A boy who looked about 5th grade walked over and shook his fist at Lolly.

"Listen, kid, I kicked that ball and you caught it and scored a touchdown instead of me!" he yelled. Lolly looked scared and stayed silent.

Axel looked at the little Kindergarten girl with sadness and then looked back at the 5th grade boy. He then spoke up.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you're talking to, but I'm pretty sure Lolly didn't mean to 'steal' your touchdown. If she hadn't grabbed that ball, it would've hit me on the head!" Axel shouted at the boy, annoyed.

The boy just stared at Axel, and then looked back at Lolly.

"What a protective boyfriend!" the boy snickered. Axel flushed with anger.

"J-just leave Lolly alone!" Axel was really annoyed now.

"Fine. I'll leave her alone." The boy raised a fist, "Now I'll target you instead!"

"Axel!" Lolly rushed to Axel's side.

Axel grabbed Lolly and ran off at top speed.

The boy walked away with the football.

"Heh, lovebirds," he said upon giving the football another kick.

Axel had taken Lolly to a very large tree with a hard, sturdy branch.

"Why are we here?" Lolly asked.

"Follow me." Axel walked into a hollow in the tree. Lolly followed.

Soon, they were walking up a staircase inside the tree. They walked out through a leaf curtain and onto the tree branch.

"This is where I come to study when people bother me." Axel told Lolly, "We can study here together if you want, or just talk."

They sat down on the tree branch, gazing down at the grass below.

"Well, I, uh, you know Pencil?" Lolly tried her best to start a conversation.

"Yeah?" Axel said, wondering where this was going.

"Well, she told me yesterday that she wanted to make a personal rollercoaster!"

Axel couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Ah, that Pencil and her crazy schemes!" Axel said.

"I was going to help her, but I wouldn't know how!" Lolly replied.

They both sat in silence. Axel moved a bit closer to Lolly. Lolly looked up at him and then in embarrassment, quickly looked back at the clouds in the sky. But Lolly could still see Axel out of the corner of her eye.

_'He's kinda cute with those blue-grey eyes. And those glasses! They make him look so smart! I wish I could be as smart as him. I wonder if he likes me…nah, probably not. He's four years older than me; he probably likes some older girl!'_

Lolly sighed sadly. Axel looked over at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"N-nothing…" her face flushed pink.

"Really?" Axel said, looking at Lolly.

Lolly looked away in embarrassment.

"Really!" she said, trying to get Axel to stop asking questions.

"Ok…" Axel replied looking back up at the clouds.

"I wonder what Pencil is up to…" Axel wondered to himself.


	5. Questions

"How long is she going to be?" Pencil asked the nurse teacher.

"An hour or so, maybe you and your friends can leave and we'll take good care of her!" the nurse said as she started to walk away.

"Ok." Pencil said, starting to walk out. Fire, Headache and Tamalex followed. They turned to look at Wet, who didn't move.

Wet noticed them staring.

"You guys go. I'll be with you in a minute." He said.

Pencil, Fire, Headache and Tamalex walked out of the sick bay.

Wet slowly approached the bed that Alemara was lying on.

"I'm sorry Alemara…" Wet barely whispered, kneeling down on the floor.

Alemara's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked over at Wet.

"Oh, hi Wet!" she said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, Wet! You didn't mean to make me faint." Alemara smiled at him. Wet smiled back. He loved how forgiving Alemara was. That was one of the reasons he liked her so much.

Wet and Alemara stared at each other for a moment, and then Alemara looked away in embarrassment.

Wet looked away too, afraid that he'd worried or intimidated her.

Wet looked down at the floor.

Alemara noticed him and tilted her head in confusion and concern. She looked at him.

"Is something wrong, Wet?"

"Am I ever intimidating to you?" Wet asked sadly.

"No…" Alemara was unsure of what to say.

"Do I worry you though?"

"Only when you're sad…" Alemara said, "You could use some cheering up!"

She reached out her arms towards Wet. Wet blushed as Alemara hugged him. Wet felt warm on the inside as he returned the hug.

Amusingly right at that moment, the nurse walked back in the room.

"Ok, Alemara, I've got some medici-" She stopped upon seeing the hugging couple and smiled.

"I see you seem to have awoken!"

Wet whirled around sharply with Alemara giggling yet blushing. Wet blushed too as they broke away from the hug.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt anything!" the nurse said in a cheerful tone, leaving the medicine on the table next to Alemara and quickly departing the room.

"We were hugging as _friends_ and nothing more!" Wet screamed, still blushing.

Alemara sighed. The word _'friends' _really bugged her. It was something she and Wet had been ever since Alemara started Year 6 at the beginning of the year.

Alemara really doubted that Wet liked her. But she was persistent and wouldn't give up trying to get his attention. Wet had once dated her older sister Tamalex, and Alemara had been consumed by jealousy for weeks.

But Wet and Tamalex weren't a dating couple anymore; they had only been dating to make Wet's older brother Headache jealous. Little did they know that they were making another person jealous too.

_'Wet might've been just too shy to admit that we were more than just friends…but then again, he doesn't really strike me as the shy type. Although everyone feels just a __little__ bit shy and uncomfortable around their crush…but I'm probably not Wet's love interest…'_

Wet took Alemara's hand. Alemara looked into his eyes, with a look full of question.

"Wet?" she finally got to courage to speak.

"Yes, Allie?" Wet answered.

"Uh….what do you think of me?" Alemara was worried that her question would make Wet suspicious about their relationship and whether she liked him.

"Well, uh, you're pretty cool…" Wet was uncomfortable but he wasn't exactly shy.

"How cool? Cooler than _Tamalex_?!" Alemara folded her arms.

Fire had been right. Being near Tamalex a lot _did _have a negative influence on Alemara. She smiled as Wet struggled to think of a response that wouldn't upset her.

"Uh…yes….."

Alemara's face changed. Rather than her sneaky smile she was now wearing a look of optimism.

"Really?" she asked in a small breathy voice.

"I never thought I'd hear you say it…" she continued on.

"Well, uh, of course!" Wet said, looking up at the ceiling, "Tamalex may have been my girlfriend for a few weeks but that doesn't mean she's cooler than you! We only did that to make Headache jealous."

"Well…" Alemara stuttered. Why was Wet talking like she liked him? Well, she did, but did he know that? She gulped at the sudden thought that he may have known all along.

"Um…Wet?" Alemara hesitated.

"Yeah, Allie?"

"Do you, well, you know…" she trailed off

"Know what?" Wet tilted his head.

"H-have feelings for anyone?" Alemara felt like she would die right then and there. She closed her eyes and waited for a response.

Wet blushed.

"Uh…..why would you ask that?"

"Because, I, want…to…know."

"…."

The situation couldn't have been more awkward. Or so they thought. All of a sudden, Alemara heard her inner voice speak to her so loudly that it sounded like it was real.

"Kiss him! Kiss him!"

Alemara gulped. All of a sudden, she saw Pencil at the window, chanting. Fire appeared outside the window and dragged her away.

"WHAT THE-!?" Alemara asked.

"Was this all a set-up?" Wet asked.

"Hang on" Alemara gulped down her medicine and shuddered at the terrible taste. She then stormed out of the room.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED DO DRINK THAT WITH WATER!" Wet called out.


	6. Thin ice

"Pencil, what do you think you're doing!?" Alemara stormed up to Pencil and Fire.

"Uh-hehe…" Fire hid behind Pencil. Pencil stared at Alemara in confusion.

"What was with that chanting?!" she exclaimed, "I legitimately thought that was my inner voice telling me to kiss Wet!"

"Then it worked." Pencil smirked.

"You're on thin ice, missy!" Alemara stormed away.

"Is she gone?" Fire peered out from behind Pencil.

"Yes." Pencil giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Good, because she and I aren't exactly the closest of friends right now…I don't trust her anymore…" Fire trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

Pencil looked Fire in the eyes.

"But why? What happened?"

"…Never mind…" Fire walked away, "I'm not sure I can trust you either."

"What?!" Pencil shouted as Fire disappeared out of sight.


	7. Mood swings

**Chapter 7:**

**Disclaimer: I own these characters but not the world they live in (Mobius).**

**This is the second story arc where the story starts to get interesting now!**

**X**

A 37-year-old woman sat out on the back porch drinking apple juice. Her name was Juicy Domino and she was a purple velociraptor.

She took a sip.

"What a relaxing day."

She looked at her watch.

"Oh! The kids'll be home any minute!"

Right on cue, the doorbell rang.

Juicy stood up and walked in the back door and opened the front door.

Pencil and Lolly stood there and both immediately started babbling loudly.

"Calm down and come in!" Juicy guided the two girls inside.

Once they were all at the kitchen table, Juicy started talking to Lolly while Pencil got a pickle and started to eat it.

"How was your day, Lolly?" Juicy asked, sipping her apple juice.

"Wonderful!" Lolly got a dreamy look in her eyes.

Juicy smirked.

"I know that look anywhere! Pencil does it all the time whenever she's talking about Fire!"

Pencil glared at her.

Lolly blushed.

"Well, I mean, Axel and I sat in a tree together and-"

"Did you kiss?" Juicy asked.

"URGH!" Lolly flushed, "No." She sighed sadly.

"I've been thinking, in order to make someone like me, I have to be around their age, right?" Lolly asked hopefully.

"Lolly, do you want to be older?" Juicy asked, unsure of what Lolly meant.

"I-I never said older! Who said I don't mean younger?"

"How much younger than you can a boy get before he's a baby?" Pencil pointed out, "Anyway, can we PLEASE talk about MY dramatic day now?!"

"Ok, miss angst teenager!" Juicy joked.

"Well, I was just joking around, pretending to be Alemara's inner voice telling her to kiss Wet. Next thing you know she tells me I'm on 'thin ice'! And then Fire tells me he can't trust either of us!"

Lolly and Juicy just stared at Pencil with blank looks on their faces.

Pencil facepalmed.

"You don't understand me." She said sadly, "No-one does."

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Juicy opened it and a little green Tyrannosaurus Rex walked in.

"Hi, Mac!" Lolly exclaimed cheerfully. They both ran upstairs to play Wii.

All of a sudden the phone rang. Juicy picked it up.

"Hello?"

There was a pause.

"It's for you." She said, handing the phone to Pencil.

Pencil took it as Juicy walked back outside to the back porch.

"Hello, Pencil Domino Junior here, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Uh..Pencil..?" Pencil immediately recognised Alemara's voice, "Listen Pencil, I'm sorry about before. I'm normally a nice person, it's just that being near Wet changes me a bit and so I got self-conscious and… kinda snapped at ya. Sorry…"

"It's ok, Allie!" Pencil said, smiling, "And I wish you the best of luck in your love life!"

"Um, what?" Alemara suddenly sounded slightly annoyed.

"Uh…nothing…?"

Alemara all of a sudden sounded angry.

"WHAT LOVE LIFE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I DON'T HAVE ONE BECAUSE I GET EMBARRASSED HANGING OUT WITH A WEIRDO LIKE YOU!" Alemara raged.

Then, Pencil heard crying.

"I'm sooooooooo sorry Pencil! I don't know what came over me!"

"It's alright, Allie. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"BRINGING WHAT UP!? MY NON-EXSISTENT LOVE LIFE?!"

"Uh, Allie, are you ok?"

"NO! I'm not!" Pencil heard crying again.

"I'm getting tears on the phone, I need to hang up." Alemara said. Pencil heard a click.

"She didn't even say bye…" Pencil said sadly.


	8. Punch in the face

**Chapter 8**

Pencil went to school the next day feeling very depressed.

She saw Tamalex out of the corner of her eye and ignored her.

"Um, hi Pencil?" Tamalex walked over to Pencil.

"Hi, Tamalex." Pencil said not looking up.

"You know how Alemara apparently called you yesterday?" Tamalex asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, after she got off the phone, she started blasting at Axel about him studying too much. I mean, seriously! What's wrong with her lately?!"

"Tamalex! You could word that sentence a bit more nicely!" Pencil folded her arms at Tamalex, "I'm worried about her! She kept going from angry to sad within a matter of seconds!"

Tamalex sighed.

"Listen, Pencil, she went absolutely berserk at dinner, going on about fish or something! All I said was that I like fish and she started crying and next thing she punches me and throws a fork at Axel!"

"WHAT THE-!?" Pencil had to stop herself from cursing.

"It's getting worse." Tamalex said pointing at the red alligator in the distance yelling her head off at Headache.

"Fighting with Headache is MY JOB!" Tamalex stormed over to Alemara.

"Help me, Tamalex!" Headache said. Alemara growled at Headache.

"Allie, tell me! What are you so angry about?" Tamalex asked her little sister.

"Pencil," was her simple one-word response.

"Are you still mad about her chanting yesterday?" Tamalex asked, having heard the news from Alemara herself.

"Hey, you always tease me about Fire!" Pencil yelled, walking slowly towards them.

"That's different! It's funny when it's not me!" Alemara yelled back, walking slowly towards Pencil.

"Uh…uh…we can always solve problems by confronting the object of our rage and using words…?" Headache said nervously, not wanting a fight to start.

"Oh great…" Tamalex facepalmed.

Pencil thought about Fire, and where he might be. Probably avoiding her. Pencil was glad that Fire was staying away from Alemara.

All of a sudden, Pencil remembered. Fire didn't trust Alemara because of her random mood swings!

"Alemara, I'm sorry! Just please don't take out your anger on other people. If you really can't forgive me, then at least only take out your anger on me!"

Alemara suddenly leapt on top of Pencil. She tackled Pencil to the ground and they rolled around of the asphalt.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" cheered a bunch of random kids in the background.

"Guys stop!" Headache and Tamalex exclaimed in unison.

"JINX! DOUBLE JINX! TRIPLE JINX! QUADRUPLE JINX! INFINITY JINX!" They continued to shout in unison.

Fire and Wet walked along and saw the commotion. Because of the audience, they couldn't tell who was involved in the fight.

"I want an audience." Wet grumbled. Then all of a sudden, he squirted water at Fire.

"NAGGH!" Fire leapt out of the way, having a fear of water, and quickly jumped up into the air and shot a fire shield back at him. Strangely enough it actually blocked out the water!

"Whoa! An element battle!" a kid pointed at the two triplets battling.

Everyone turned around at looked at Wet and Fire instead.

"INFINITY JINX TIMES INFINTY JINX!" Tamalex screamed at Headache. Headache just stared at his two brothers battling a few dozen metres away.

"I win!" Tamalex nudged Headache playfully. Headache ignored her and walked into the crowd of students.

Pencil was losing. She knew that Alemara would freeze her with her ice powers if she didn't think of something.

"Hey, uh, Wet's reading your diary!" Pencil blurted out.

"WHAT!?" Alemara threw Pencil aside, leaving Pencil to crash into Tamalex.

Wet squirted water at Fire. Alemara froze the water leaving an icicle pointing dangerously close to Fire.

"Wet, GIVE BACK MY DIARY! AND FORGET EVERYTHING YOU READ!" Alemara yelled.

"Wh-what? I'd never read your diary without your permission!" Wet was startled and taken aback by this sudden outburst.

"But then why would-?!" Alemara suddenly realised.

"Pencil…" she muttered to herself in anger.

Pencil and Tamalex were chatting about their friend's problem when suddenly, Alemara stormed up to Pencil.

"Uh…good luck…" Tamalex was unsure of what to say so she backed away.

"You! You lied to me like you always do! Before I met you I was more cheerful and now-!" Alemara shouted.

"I think Tamalex and Wet both have a negative influence on you-" Pencil cut in.

"SHUT UP, PENCIL! FROM NOW ON YOU'RE NO LONGER MY FRIEND!"

Those words were like a punch in the face to Pencil.


End file.
